A Once Upon A Time
by Hope's Shahrazad
Summary: A girl born without a name. Looking to earn a place and a name in the world that she did not have before.


The simple things in life are usually the better among all things in this world.  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, in a land were fairytales and happy endings happen every day, lived a king and Queen. They were every much in love and the happiest people among all in the world. And now they were expecting there first child. Everything seemed perfect.  
  
But fairytales and happy ending don't last long. One night before the eve of there child's birth a Seer came to them with grim news. The Queen was to die, by giving life to her child. The King was distraught, blaming his child for the death of his wife. So on the day she was born the Queen died, and on that day, on the very second the King locked himself away from the world, shunning his daughter.  
  
Leaving her with the servants and with no name, she grew up alone. I grew up.  
  
Chapter1  
  
"M' Lady, please slow down", I had to laugh, and they still tried to make me behave lady. I am a scholar, a fighter, but one thing I will never be is a lady. I enjoyed the freedom of it, and maybe this was also one reason I spite my father too.  
  
"Sara, you do know it pointless. Right?" Sara let out a small laugh. Of course she knew, she was my best friend.  
  
Sara was just two years my elder, she should have one of those fairytale princesses instead of a maid in the castle. She had perfect manners, strait blond hair, and large expressive blue eyes. But I on the other hand, was not. Raven hair, crimson eyed, pointy eared; freckled faced devil. At lest that what most of the court ladies thought of me. That made me smile, I liked my reputation.  
  
"Do you remember why we are even out here M' Lady", Sara asked. To tell the truth I had not, but I wouldn't tell that to Sara. "Yes?" "I can't believe you", she yelled, "You forgot something like this!"  
  
I sighed. "I remember, 'He' wanted to see me, why? He never wanted to see me before, but now on my sixteenth birthday he wants to! If you ask me he's up to something." Sara eyes held disappointment; I felt the need to escape. So I used the only excuse I had. To see the man I despised, my father. "Sara I must go, I can't put it off forever, no matter how much I want to."  
  
"Bye," we said simultaneously before parting ways.  
  
When I was younger I had been told not to go near this part of the castle. It seems weird to break this rule, and now I didn't even think I wanted to! There was this feeling in me that told me, as it had many times before that I was not going to like what was going to happen. It was like my sixths sense. But I could not avoid this meeting even if my feelings told me to.  
  
Standing in front of these imposing doors the feeling in me got worse, even more so now that I could hear two voices on the other side of these doors. Now I was never a coward, but I knew something was wrong. I knock gently, if not without some hesitation at the doors to announce my presence. There was then a sudden silence that filled the room on the other side of these two large doors, and the dread in me grew bigger. Finally there was a break in the silence, a voice telling me to come in. It was my father's voice, it was the only thing I truly knew of him.  
  
It might have been a better meeting with him, had it not been that topic. Or maybe that topic that he wanted to discuss would not have seemed so bad if we had a better relationship.  
  
But it wasn't. So when I entered I looked at the man that was my father, and there beside him was a boy, now he was not really a boy he could not have been any younger then me, but he was skinny with greasy dirty blonde hair. I knew him; in fact he was the son of my father advisor, James. As kids, Sara and I had hated him. He was always so conceited, all because it was rumored that he would inherit Father's kingdom. Of course we had learned to avoid him in the large castle, but he always went out of his way to annoy me it seemed. So when I could get the chance I would play mean little tricks on him, and some of them ill admit went too far. But they had stopped when he went away to study. And now I was surprised no one had said anything of his arrival home. "Daughter, I have called you here to discuss the future of this kingdom", he walked around me to the back of the chair I was siting in making me nervous, "James, will take my place as king, but for it to be official you WILL marry him." And m world fell down. I blanked out, how could they do this to me! I did not hear the rest of the conversion, and I didn't really care. I felt trapped, something that was knew to me. And I knew that I had to escape, to be free. No matter what happens, I must leave tonight.  
  
When I was finally dismissed I ran to find Sara, she would help me out of this mess. So later that night Sara helped me pack away the thing I would need. She had agreed with me, that this decision should have been made years ago. So with that I made my escape. 


End file.
